Awfully Uncomfortable
by purrpickle
Summary: Helena's undercover flirting with a woman sets Myka off. Helena has to make it up to her some way... Established Myka/H.G. relationship, smutty one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Warehouse 13 nor the characters within. Written as a pinch-hitter to help fill some IDF prompts. It was supposed to be a short thing, but it kept growing and growing... Anyway, here's the prompt I was working off of: _Helena's undercover flirting with a woman sets Myka off. Established relationship. Makeup sex_. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Sliding her glasses onto her face, H.G. took one last look in the rearview mirror, smiled confidently at her reflection, and opened the car door. Fashionable boots making soft clicks on the cobblestone streets, an equally fashionable blouse belted around her waist and dark skin-tight jeans, she was ready. Tapping the side of her glasses, she waited for the connection to open before murmuring, "I'm outside."<p>

Pete's voice crackled in her ear, "We can see that. _Man_, why do _you _get to play undercover?"

"Because it's a _lesbian _club, Pete," Myka cut in sharply, Claudia following close after with a, "I hate to tell you, man, but you'd make one hell of an ugly woman."

"Hey! I could totally rock something like Dr. Frank N. Furter!"

"He's a transvestite! And _really_. _Eww_."

"Repulsive, I'm sure." Interrupting what she could tell would become a petulant argument, H.G. smoothly shut the car door and slipped her hands into her pockets, speaking over Pete's 'hey!', "You're confident she'll be here tonight?" Looking back and forth to make sure the way was clear, she crossed the street to join the line to get into the club.

"Yup." Claudia sounded distracted, like she was reading something. "Intel and credit card history say she's here every Friday." H.G.'s earpiece picked up the sound of her typing. "Hmm… Says here she always gets the same thing – appletini. Really? _Another _femme fatale who orders that? Is it in the artifact handbook or something?"

"I doubt it." Cutting in, Myka drew in a deep breath, letting it out in an annoyed sigh, "But at least now you know what to… _Order _for her."

Letting a pleased smirk stretch across her lips, H.G. hummed, "I suppose I do. Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome." It sounded anything but sincere.

From where he had been sulking, Pete barged back into the conversation. "Hey! H.G.!"

"Yes?" The line moved forward, and H.G. smiled at the woman in front of her who looked back before going back to pretending she was speaking on one of those… Bluetooth things Claudia had explained to her about. The woman swept her eyes up and down H.G.'s body in an obvious manner, giving her an appreciative smile back.

"_Dude_. You're _already _getting your groove on, and you haven't even gotten inside!" Pete's voice smiled widely, only to be followed by what sounded like a painful 'oof'. "Jeez, Mykes! Why're you hitting _me_? It's _your _girlfriend goin' out to hit on other women, not mine."

Though it was horrible of her to do so, H.G. was enjoying their conversation. She'd already had a long, important talk with Myka about the undercover operation, and what was expected to happen. But really, there was no other option: Claudia was just a couple of months shy of her 21st birthday, and Pete was… Well, Pete. And besides, between her and Myka… She cleared her throat. "While I do so enjoy the back and forth of masterful conter fleurette, Myka should be aware she has nothing to be concerned about." Pausing for a second, she tilted her head and lilted, "Your jealousy is understandable but unwarranted, darling."

"I am not jealous!" Myka protested, muttering out a quick, "I would just… Feel better if I was there, too. For, you know… Backup."

"Yeah, why _aren't _you? I mean, I know we only have one pass, but why did we go with H.G., again?" Pete.

Almost as one, H.G., Myka, and Claudia answered him, "Accent."

"Diana Freeman apparently digs accents," Claudia clarified.

"And as you know, I speak quite 'differently' from the average American." H.G. smiled smugly, stepping forward as she moved closer to the door, "Who I still say are dreadfully lazy."

Claudia toned expressionlessly, "We love you too." Then, when H.G. reached the front of the line, she gasped, "Holy stereotype, Batman! Pete, I think her muscles are bigger than yours!"

"No way! Move out of the way so I can see bett – yeah, methinks Petie ain't going to challenge her to an arm wrestling contest any time soon."

Fishing the pass they'd managed to get their hands on after a judicial use of Pete's Hamiltons out of her pocket, H.G. handed it to the woman who very well could have been a gorilla. The amazon looked at her suspiciously but gave her back the pass and ushered her into the club. As the door swung open, a loud rhythm that throbbed in her ears partnered with the heat of many excited bodies into an instant feeling of anticipation that flowed through her body. Stepping over the threshold and hearing the door close behind her, she spoke quickly in a short lull of clashing 'music', "Silence the sound from your end, please. Myka, Я люблю тебя."

She could hear Myka's smile, "Я тоже тебя люблю. Be careful."

"I always am."

"Was that Russian? H.G. knows Russian _too_?" And the connection closed.

Firming her shoulders and affixing a relaxed smile onto her lips, H.G. adjusted her glasses on her nose, swept hair back from her face, and made her way over to the bar. There was a seat at the end that would afford her a good view of the club and dance floor, and she was going to claim it.

* * *

><p>It was over an hour until Diana showed up. In that time, H.G. nursed two Jack and Cokes (more Coca-Cola than whiskey), decided that she didn't understand most of the 'songs' booming all around her (and the 'dancing' even less), vowed to come back one day with Myka because seeing the level of openness between women encouraged her greatly (though also scandalized her when she realized some women were practically having <em>relations <em>on the dance floor), politely sent five women away and returned three drinks (while flattering, she was there for a job and very much in love with a woman who fascinated her as no one else), and got to know the bartender (a nice effeminate man by the name of Joel Boyd who was happy to, when his shift slowed down, tell her an abbreviated history of New York's gay culture).

But when Diana entered, H.G. knew right away. Setting her glass down, she turned to look at the door, and immediately knew they were on the right track. Diana Freeman was a striking woman in her own right – tall and statuesque with long, glowing blonde hair that curled over the straps of her tight red dress, but there was something about her that was just… _Irresistible_. H.G. licked her lips. The artifact must be _very _strong to affect her all the way across the room.

Stunning blue eyes met H.G.'s as Diana made her way towards the bar. Giving the woman a sultry smile, she waited until the blonde got within earshot to knock back the rest of her drink and turn to Joel to order herself another one.

It worked.

"That's a lovely accent," a beautiful voice complimented from over her shoulder, and H.G. craned her head up, "Is it rude of me to ask where it's from?"

"No, not rude at all. But let's make it a game." Sitting back, H.G. dragged her gaze up and down Diana's body. While she was looking for any obvious artifact, she made sure it appeared more appreciative than it was. Accepting her drink, she took a sip, and smiled, "Why don't you take a guess?"

Diana smiled back. Lipstick red lips curled up predatorily, she slid into the open seat next to H.G., crossing her legs in a move calculated to get H.G. to drop her gaze, "Alright. What do I get if I guess correctly?"

H.G. set her glass down. "What do you wish to receive?"

* * *

><p>H.G.'s phone vibrated in her pocket. Moving her hand down to pull it out, she smiled when 'Myka' flashed across the screen. "Oh, excuse me," she turned to Diana, who was setting down the tray of tequila shots she'd just ordered, "But I need to take this."<p>

Diana pouted, but nodded. "Just…" She leaned in close and whispered hotly into H.G.'s ear, "Be back soon. Body shots might be in your fu-ture~"

Nodding and swallowing, H.G.'s gaze skittered down. Seeing something interesting, she froze, then pasted a wide smile on her face. "That sounds… Lovely. Be right back." Moving to the end of the booth and standing up, H.G. looked for the picture that would tell her where the water closet would be located. Finally seeing it, she clutched her still vibrating phone securely in her hand as she weaved in and out through the crowd. Pushing open the door, she noticed she'd missed the call, so she typed Myka's number in and called back; her eyes roamed aimlessly around the stalls and sink, which, luckily, were unoccupied.

As soon as Myka picked up, H.G. exclaimed excitedly, "I've recognized the artifact, darling!"

"…In her _cleavage_?"

Instantly, H.G. knew everything wasn't all right. But before she could answer, Myka continued, "And… _Body shots_?"

H.G. opened her mouth. "Ah, darling, I must admit I don't know what those are. Though, they sound awfully uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable. I see." Her girlfriend's voice was clipped, irritated. She took a deep breath, then managed to sound forcefully professional, "Okay. You say you've recognized the artifact? Since you're already on the phone, I'll put you on loudspeaker."

Rubbing a hand over her brow, H.G. sighed. Myka wasn't happy, at _all_. "Right. Thank you. Yes, I know what the artifact is. Have any of you heard of the actress, Sarah Bernhardt?"

"'The most famous actress the world has ever seen'," Myka supplied, and H.G. could see her nodding.

"She couldn't be so famous if _I've_ never heard of her, and I _know_ my actresses, if you know what I mean," Pete offered.

"Uhh… Let's just say I've never heard of her, either," Claudia echoed.

H.G. shook her head ruefully, turning on her heel and walking over to a mirror. Starting to study her reflection before remembering that the three she was talking to could see what she could, she raised an eyebrow and then slipped the glasses onto the top of her head. "I'm not surprised. She was born about thirty years before I was, and enjoyed a career that spanned from France and Europe to the Americas; in fact, I was truly privileged to see a performance of _La Dame aux Camélias _with her as the lead in 1880. I was a young girl then, but assured I was seeing the work of a master performer."

"So the artifact has something to do with her?" Myka asked.

H.G. nodded, closing her eyes, "Yes. Ms. Freeman is wearing what is undoubtedly Sarah Bernhardt's necklace."

"Then it was easy for you to spot, wasn't it?"

"_Myka_."

Myka ignored her, quickly switching topics, "What does Sarah Bernhardt's necklace do?"

Sighing, H.G. shook her head. "Myka, turn off the loudspeaker."

"No. Everything's fine."

Starting to get annoyed despite herself, H.G.'s hand tightened around her phone. "No it's not. Myka, dear, _please_. Why are you so jealous? You _know _I only have want of you!"

"That's not what it looks like!" Closer to the receiver as she switched the loudspeaker off, Myka's voice got thick, vulnerable, and it stabbed through H.G.'s chest.

The worst of it was that H.G. couldn't disagree with her. Anxiety curling through her stomach, she snapped back, "What else should I do when presented with the task of 'seducing' her as was told to me was the plan?"

Myka sucked in a deep breath. "So you're _seducing her _now?"

"I – what – Myka! Such petty jealousy is not becoming. And ridiculous. Now, I _understand _why you are so… _Incensed_, but darling." Lowering her voice, H.G. spoke sincerely, "If it appeared as if I was welcoming this woman's advances, it was only in attempt at getting close enough to identify the artifact." She paused, waiting to see if Myka was listening and not going to interrupt; once satisfied, she continued, "And I have succeeded in doing so. Now, I believe you asked me what the necklace does?"

"It makes it so you find me captivating," Diana's voice purred from behind her, and H.G. whirled around.

The blonde stood in front of her. "You were taking so long, _Helena_," she smiled seductively, walking forward until she was just in front of H.G., "That I got worried that you ran out on me. But no." Her blue eyes flashed, and she reached out a hand to trail along H.G.'s cheek, "This is _ever _so more interesting."

Hating the shiver that ran through her at the touch, H.G. barely registered the yelling coming from the phone now pressed against her cheek. "So you know it's the necklace," she gritted out, raising her free hand to pull Diana's down.

Diana nodded, tilting her head. "It's been in my family for years. Great-great-aunt Sarah. A bisexual, her charms drew everyone to her, on and off stage. So really," she took another step forward, closing the distance even further; H.G. clenched her jaw and kept herself ramrod straight, "It didn't surprise me when women started throwing themselves at me when I started wearing this necklace." Fingers tipped with red nail polish drew the pendent of a woman's face that the artist Mucha had designed for the actress out of her cleavage, H.G.'s eyes helpless to follow the motion.

H.G. pulled her phone away and pushed the off button, cutting off Myka's urgent questions. Without looking away from Diana and the necklace, she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Crossing her arms, they brushed against Diana's chest, and H.G. took a step back. It was incredibly hard to do so, as actually _seeing _the artifact seemed to make its power even greater, but H.G. _loved _Myka. She'd waited over 100 years for her, and _no _artifact could supersede that.

"_Throwing_ themselves at you?" H.G. lifted her chin, staring intently at Diana and raising an eyebrow, "What a quaint name for the sudden rash of suicides connected to you."

An ugly look crossed Diana's face. "That's not _my_ fault," she hissed, "The stupid girls shouldn't have made themselves available in the first place!" Her fingers tightening on the chain, the blonde suddenly dropped it back down, sliding under her dress again. "Tell me," she smiled disarmingly, "Are _you _going to be one of them?"

Affronted, H.G. reared back. "_Never_," she glared at Diana, trying to ignore the growing prickle of awareness she'd had the whole evening. She needed to get that necklace off of Diana – _immediately_. "Never," she repeated, shaking her head, "And neither will anyone else. People are _dying_, Diana. Do you _understand _that?" Her mind raced as she tried to think of a plan of getting the woman and artifact away from each other.

Diana ignored her, pulling H.G.'s glasses from the top of her head. "I think I prefer you wearing these," she smiled seductively, holding them out as she tilted her head to make her hair fall coquettishly over her neck, "So would you please…?"

…Damn. Myka wasn't going to easily forgive her for this. Slowly taking the glasses and slipping them onto her nose as she eyed Diana suspiciously, the second they'd settled and a pleased smile spread across perfect red lips, H.G. lunged forward. Burying her hands into Diana's hair, she crushed their mouths together. Grimacing and shaking from disgust and inevitable _hated _guilty pleasure, H.G. slid one hand down to Diana's lower back to pull her close. Her other slowly inched down Diana's neck, lightly dragging her fingernails along her skin.

Gasping into the kiss but eagerly answering back, Diana wrapped her own arms around H.G.'s shoulders. "I knew," kiss, "You couldn't," she slid her tongue into H.G.'s mouth, "Stay away," a nip to H.G.'s lip, "Much," she slipped her hand down to squeeze her H.G.'s ass, "_Longer_."

Curling her fingers around the chain of Diana's necklace, H.G. used the blonde's distraction against her and _yanked as hard as she could_. Having noticed that the original gold chain had been replaced by a weaker metal earlier, H.G. wasn't surprised when the chain snapped, quickly shooting the hand from Diana's back up and around to catch the falling pendent. Once securely in her palm, she pushed the screeching woman away from her. Ignoring the burning of sharp fingernails scrabbling at her arms and anywhere else Diana could reach, she managed to yank the bathroom door open and surge forward. "Pete, Myka, _anyone_," she grunted raggedly, knowing they'd hear her, "If mouthwash isn't the _first thing _handed to me when I arrive at the hotel, unhappy will be an incredible _understatement_ of what I shall be."

Able to run faster in her boots than Diana in her high heels, H.G. cut through the dance floor, for the first time cursing how many women there actually were in the club. The pendent was warm in her hand, and she knew she should get it into a containment bag as soon as possible so it wouldn't start affecting her. Pushing open the door with a bang and ignoring the gorilla woman's shout of, "Hey! Are you okay?", she barely looked both ways before lunging into the street and almost skidding into the side of her car.

The two thoughts in her mind as she turned on the ignition and sped away from the club, tossing her glasses onto the passenger seat and catching a supremely furious Diana in her rearview mirror, was that that could have gone _much more _smoothly…

And that Myka was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>H.G. was still wiping lipstick off of her mouth when Myka opened the hotel door. She'd gotten distracted by the doorman inquiring if she needed first aid, to which she'd given him a confused expression before he almost unbelievingly pointed out that she was bleeding a little from scratches on her face and arms. Automatically more annoyed than she had been not even a minute before, she thanked him curtly but declined, using the back of her palm to rub across her cheek. Once that was done, she'd glimpsed her reflection in the elevator and blanched even more when she realized Diana's lipstick had stained the skin around her mouth.<p>

Myka's eyes were cool. Her lips pinched together, she scanned over H.G.'s face and arms, then sighed and reached out a hand to pull her inside. Leading her into the bathroom, she pushed her down onto the closed toilet lid. Without words and her movements stiff and annoyed, Myka soaked a washcloth in warm water, knelt down in front of her, and started gently washing H.G.'s face.

The heat made her skin tingle, but it didn't make her feel any better. "Darling?" she whispered.

Myka's eyes flicked up to meet hers, but she quickly averted her gaze, moving the washcloth down to her arms. Curly hair fell over her forehead, and the line of her shoulders looked painful.

H.G.'s heart squeezed. "Darling," she tried again, reaching her hand up to brush along Myka's brow, "Would you look at me?"

Shivering a little under her touch, Myka's hand holding the washcloth paused above H.G.'s wrist, and her fingers curled around to wrap around it. She drew in a deep breath. "Were you attracted to her?" she asked softly.

Frowning, H.G. slid her hand down to cup Myka's chin and urge her head up. When Myka met her gaze again, H.G. leaned forward to gently kiss her. Pressing against her lips to share how deeply she felt, she almost sighed in relief when Myka dropped her wrist to wrap her arms around H.G.'s ribs and pull her forward.

"No," H.G. whispered confidently, "It was the artifact. But darling…" She moved her head back to give Myka a searching, concerned look, "Don't you have any trust in me?"

Tears started gathering in Myka's eyes, and she obviously disliked that fact. "I do," she nodded, biting her lip before glancing up to try to blink the growing moisture away, "But it was almost like things had been going _too_ – " She cut herself off.

H.G. furrowed her brow. "Too what?" she asked, reaching up to tenderly push hair away from her eyes. This side of Myka only rarely came out, but when it did, it always made H.G.'s heart swell with each further acknowledgment of Myka' affections – even if it often felt bittersweet as well. "Myka, you know I am not here to judge you." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Myka almost laughed painfully, moving her hands up to cradle H.G.'s cheeks and draw her into another kiss, deep and bursting with feelings. "I just…" she trailed off, searching H.G.'s eyes again before brushing their lips together again, "I just worry that things have been going too _well_, lately."

_Ahh_.

"Because you've got to believe me – things _never _go well with me. Not any of my relationships, or… Or with people I love. And the rug's going to be pulled out from under me, I know it. So seeing and hearing you with… _Diana _only seemed to confirm the fact that you'll find someone better than me – "

"Enough." Solidly shutting Myka down, H.G. gave her a strong, knowing smile. "I do not know who would _ever _find you lacking, because you are more than I could ever hope you to be. More than _anyone _could hope you to be." Standing up, she offered Myka a hand, thrilling when her girlfriend automatically took it and allowed her to help her up. Leaving the washcloth on the floor, H.G. walked them back into the bedroom. "Come here," she whispered, moving Myka around and pushing her back to take a seat on the bed.

Myka's eyes dilated a little, and she shifted herself so her knees were flush against the edge of the bed. "What are…?"

"No, darling." Shaking her head, H.G. bent over to unzip and remove her boots and socks, then doing the same to Myka's. Straightening, she quickly swung herself up to straddle Myka's lap. "Let me show you how you are _perfect_," she encircled Myka's shoulders, shivering when Myka palmed her hips, "_For_," sucking in a deep breath, she threw her hair behind her shoulder and leaned down, murmuring hotly against Myka's lips, "_Me_."

Myka moaned, tugging at H.G.'s blouse and undoing the belt so she could slide her palms directly against her skin. Arching into the burning touch, H.G. gently nudged Myka's chin up so she could start nibbling along her jaw, towards her neck. Pausing near her ear, she softly blew into it, murmuring huskily, "All I could think about was how I wished you were with me. So I could gladly wear my relationship with you proudly, making everyone jealous because _you_, my dear, sweet Myka, were with _me_. All I could ask for. Hmm?" She slowly dragged her hands down Myka's arms, one dipping in to splay out along her waist, "You do realize you are all I need?"

Myka drew in a skittering breath, and swallowed, nodding. Her eyes, when H.G. lifted her head to look at her, were melting with arousal and affection, and it excited H.G. more than Diana and the artifact ever had. "Good," she husked, sitting back to pull her other hand to the other side of Myka's waist, slipping under to push Myka's thin sweater up. "Now, lift, darling." She licked her lips as Myka's bra-encased chest came into view, moving down to steal a lick under a cup, curling her tongue around a pebbling nipple, brushing her thumb over the other one through the satiny material.

Laughing a little, Myka finished taking her sweater off, throwing it over H.G.'s bowed head. "This – this isn't really fair," she looked down at H.G., snaking her own hands down to start the removal of her blouse as well. As her palms moved up H.G.'s side as she reluctantly sat back again to help, she murmured, "_Helena_…"

Cool air kissing her skin as her blouse was stripped from her, H.G. smiled at her. "Yes?" She allowed Myka to pull her forward as she lay back, moaning at the feel of Myka's stomach arching into hers.

Curling a hand around H.G.'s cheek, fingers threading through her hair, Myka searched her eyes. A slow, blooming smile opening her lips, she raised her chin to meet H.G. in a searing, passionate kiss with roaming hands and undulating bodies. As it got more heated, both women ended up farther up the bed, Myka rolled on top of H.G., propped up with a hand tugging the skinny jeans down her legs. "You know," she murmured, smiling and nipping at H.G.'s lower lip, "Seeing you in such… Contemporary clothing, is…"

Arching her neck up as she helped Myka peel the jeans off of her, kicking them away when they got far enough down, H.G. took Myka's momentary concentration on that to smoothly reverse their positions. "Again, yes, my love?" she sat up to unbuckle Myka's belt and return the favor of stripping her. As soft, toned thighs met her eyes, heat pooled lower and lower in her stomach, and Myka's underwear quickly followed. Turning her attention to Myka's bra, the breath caught in her throat when she realized Myka had already removed it. H.G. flashed her eyes up to give Myka a passionate smile before unsnapping her own. She covered Myka's body with her own, sliding up her so their breasts pushed against each other.

"Mmm… Uhm, it, it's an odd turn on for me. Though I l-_love _your normal style," Myka gasped when H.G. nipped along her neck, digging her fingernails into her back as she flung a hand down to start jerking at the waistband of H.G.'s underwear, "You and skintight is…"

Pleased at the growing red mark under Myka's ear, H.G. rolled off for as long as it took to shimmy out of the last barrier of clothing between them; when their completely naked bodies met, both women groaned at the heat and wetness between them. "You just appreciate my body," H.G. hummed as she rolled her hips, "But, mmm… I must say I appreciate yours quite strongly. And contemporary fashion certainly affords me the opportunity to bask in that delight." She shivered as Myka's fingernails scraped along her spine and down to the dip of her back, the other woman shifting her legs open just that much more so molten heat met molten heat and both women arched into the touch. "Just as long as _this_," H.G. sucked one of Myka's nipples into her mouth, enjoying the vibrating pleasure she could feel through her body, "Is all for mine eyes own."

"God, it often sounds like poetry coming from your mouth."

"How kind. But dear, I prefer Helena."

Myka snorted, and she pushed some of H.G.'s hair draping across her chest back, "I walked into that one, huh?"

H.G. couldn't help but kiss her smile. "Yes, dear, you did." Humming happily when Myka slipped her tongue into her mouth, she murmured, "I love you, Myka Bering. Let me show you how much." Without waiting for an answer, she kissed and nipped her way down the shuddering body she knew she'd never get tired of exploring. Smelling her anticipation, she breathed in deeply, met Myka's dark eyes, the look on her face making her heart thud and core clench, and took a languid lick up soaked, trembling lips.

Myka let out a loud, sexy moan, a hand reflexively coming down to tangle in H.G.'s hair as she canted her hips up and spread her legs even more. "I… _Oh_, Helena, I love you _too_."

Steadying Myka's inner thighs with her palms, H.G. slipped her tongue through her folds, lightly pushing into her, then moving to flick against Myka's swollen clit. Lapping up as much sweet arousal as she could, she replaced her tongue with her lips and expertly played with the currents running through Myka's body.

Gasping and starting to pant, Myka's muscles contracted and loosened, rolling her hips with the movement of H.G.'s mouth. "He-_Helena_! Oh my god – baby, yes, please, _inside_."

Deciding that didn't sound like a bad idea at all, H.G. resettled herself and dipped her head, sliding her hands under Myka to pull her up, closer. Dropping her mouth open, she flickered her tongue out, once, twice, three times, then surged deep into Myka, pushing her open. Once seated inside her, she swirled around, keening just as loud as Myka at the taste of her pulsing, velvet walls. Myka had been terribly aroused for a while now, and H.G. could _feel _she was already close.

Curling back and pushing forward, she started grinding herself into the mattress in rhythm with Myka's escalating grinding into her. Breathy squeaks, Myka's thighs quaked, and H.G. moved her hands to allow them to snap closed around her head, the woman rubbing up and down against her mouth. Her fingers tightened in H.G.'s hair, the sweet pain driving her to double her efforts. Eagerly drinking in the changing taste and viscosity, she wrapped her lips around Myka's clit, slid two of her fingers through her slick lips to wet them sufficiently, and pushed them in, deep and fast.

Freezing, Myka's walls vibrated and clenched, pulsing; dragging her fingers out, expertly scraping against the spot that drove Myka wild, H.G. thrust back inside, spreading her fingers out and rotating. Feeling her jerking becoming more desperate, H.G. waited, timed, and bit down as she raked her Gräfenberg Spot, and Myka orgasmed, screaming and bucking and clamping down so _tight _around her. Licking her gently to help her come down, easing the aftershocks, she slowly pulled her fingers out. When Myka tiredly tugged at her hair, she smiled and crawled up, happily accepting Myka's sated body cuddling into her.

"Oh god…" Myka breathed, laughing a little as she placed lazy kisses into H.G.'s neck, "_You_… You are _amazing_."

Purring at the love rushing through her veins, flowing out from each tingling touch and puff of air from Myka, H.G. held Myka as close as she could, not minding the heat still radiating from her body. "Myka," she whispered.

"Yeah…?"

Closing her eyes, a wide smile spread across her face, and H.G. lovingly brushed sweaty bangs away from Myka's forehead so she could press a lingering kiss to her skin, "You are my reality, darling. I love you."

Myka shuddered, the arm she'd encircled H.G.'s waist with squeezing her tight. "I love you too, Helena. So, _so _much. _And_…" H.G. registered the sudden grin in her voice a moment before she pounced on top of her, pressing her back against the bed, "In a _second_, I'll show you how much."

Smiling up at her, H.G. raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she asked drolly, cupping Myka's hips possessively, "You'd seduce an injured woman?"

Frowning a little, Myka shook her head and lowered her head to nip at H.G.'s lip, "Oh, hush. Your scrapes can wait. We'll put Neosporin on you _afterwards_." She kissed H.G. solidly, brushing their lips together. "So," she whispered, voice becoming husky and eyes darkening again, "Let me be spontaneous and ravish you."

H.G. felt her arousal pound through her body again. "Yes please," she hummed, eyes rolling back at the feeling of Myka moving on top of her, "I do so enjoy being ravished."


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

In the room next door, Claudia blanched when another muffled moan filtered through the wall. "Damn," she muttered, throwing her cards down after Pete's Two Pair beat her One Pair, "I'd heard that some amount of jealousy is good for a relationship, but this seems…" She searched for a word. "Excessive."

Pete, staring intently at the deck of cards he was shuffling, could only nod. Suddenly, his phone beeped, and he jumped up. "Oh thank _god_," he exclaimed, "That's Kelly. I'll, uh, take this outside." Another moan came through. "Yeah. Outside."

Now left alone in her and Pete's hotel room, Claudia stared at the door he'd slammed behind him. "Great…" she muttered, "Now what? No this is _not _awkward at _all_." Standing up and rotating on her heel, she almost lunged at her bed with the broken television remote control that she'd gotten distracted from fixing earlier when Pete had thrown a pack of poker chips at her, scooping it up with the intent of getting it to work _right away_ because seriously? There was only _so much_ she could deal with being an earwitness to her friend's sex life.

What was unmistakably H.G. groaning Myka's name made her speed up even more.

Didn't matter if your friend's partner had a sexy English accent or not – _only so much_.


End file.
